Hisako
is the main character of the Dead Or School video game, a third-generation resident of underground Ikebukuro. Personality & Character Hisako is an active and cheerful girl, seemingly unaffected by the hardships of living underground. Ever curious and naive, she always asks questions, but has a hard time processing complicated things. She is also determined to see her goal to the end despite being totally clueless of the real situation above ground. Hisako can be rather forceful, summarily assigning responsibilities and school club positions to the refugees she saves. She's not completely self-righteous, however. Appearance Hisako first appears with her hair down and in typical ragged patchwork clothes common with underground dwellers. Upon starting her quest, she had her hair in twintails and constantly had on the school uniform that she got from her grandmother. Skills And Abilities Hisako possesses exceptional physical strength as shown when she killed Mutants with her bare hands. However, she is more effective when using weapons. Her training may have mainly involved handling melee weapons, firearms, explosives, and a little bit of self-defense. Hisako's weapon proficiency also extends to fortifying equipment either by direct physical alteration or applying attachments, making use of a workshop accessible from memory spots. She is also somehow able to modify a weapon's special properties, though she herself cannot determine the result of latter process. For reasons that were not explained, Hisako also has the ability to move quicker after barely evading an enemy's attack. This is shown as "time slowing down" for others around. Other unusual skills she would learn later on is a special rolling attack for melee weapons, a penetrating aim for guns and a special concentration technique when brandishing a launcher. History Ending Six months after finally defeating the Steel Berserker Mutant in Roppongi, Hisako will deliver a post-semester speech to everyone as the student representative of Hanamaru High School, discussing the progress and remaining problems that humanity still has to face after having successfully reclaimed the surface. Though she doesn't like studying, her diction has improved thanks in part to Yuki's help. She will end the speech with a "good morning". Relationships *Ikebukuro Settlement Head - Mother. Though aware of her penchant for severely punishing those who would talk about the surface, Hisako still insists on knowing more about it. *Hisako's Grandmother - Tells Hisako about her fond, though faint memories of school prior to starting life underground. This story coupled with the school uniform that she passes on to her granddaughter will affect history significantly. *Nami & Yui - Hisako's childhood friends. Gallery DOS_PackagePic.jpg|Hisako struggling against Mutants. DOS_Hisako_Profile.jpg|Hisako in her grandmother's school uniform. DOS_Hisako_Profile_B.jpg|Hisako in her regular clothes. DOS_Hisako_SHB.jpg|Hisako's Student Handbook Entry. (Japanese) DOS_Hisako_AMW.jpg|Hisako equipped with the Anti-Mutant Weapon from Ichigaya. DOSHisaYuki.jpg|Hisako embraces Yuki. DOS_Hisako_Kimono.jpg|Hisako tries on a Kimono. Notes & Trivia *Hisako's ability to make time slow down for others after a well-timed dodge is reminiscent of the "Witch Time" skill used by Bayonetta. *There is one plot inconsistency in the opening chapter where Hisako recognizes the uniform in an FMV, then later asks what kind of clothes they are during the dialogue segment with her grandmother. *Hisako's voice actress was credited in-game for performing four roles: the main character herself, Yurika, Hisako's mother and grandmother. The voices for the latter three can only be heard in the promotional video, not the game proper. *Hisako seems to like fried Mutant Frogmen. *The ribbon in Hisako's school uniform has the embroidered initials N.T. which means that her grandmother's identity is that of Noriko Takami, the main character from Machine Doll Nanami-Chan. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Characters